


Sharks! That Fly!

by villainsarebetter (darkling59)



Series: Fusion Friday (Rumbelle) [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Sharknado Fusion, flying sharks!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkling59/pseuds/villainsarebetter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flying sharks attack two very surprised tourists. (Sharknado Fusion)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharks! That Fly!

****_A sharknado is a tornado full of sharks, typically found terrorizing beach-goers in California. The movie is exactly as hilariously awful as it sounds._

* * *

“This doesn’t make any sense!”  
  
“Careful, my dear.” Gold rasped, one hand applying pressure to the bloody bandage on his leg, while the other still held his trusty cane in a death grip. Who knew it would come in so handy? “Now is not a good time to become hysterical.”  
  
“I"m NOT becoming hysterical! This doesn’t make SENSE!”  
  
They were on odd pair; two foreign travelers, one from Australia and the other from Scotland, who hadn’t known each other before today, coincidentally at the same California beach for entirely different reasons. Under any other circumstances, they probably never would have noticed each other.  
  
But then the sharks attacked.  
  
Yes, sharks.

 _Hundreds_ of sharks.

Gold had gotten shoved off the boardwalk by the panicking crowd, unable to keep up with his crippled leg, and landed hard on the beach below as it rapidly flooded. Belle had seen him go over and gone after him, just in time to yank him out of the way of a particularly ravenous great white shark…only for Gold to return the favor twenty seconds later by skewering it with his surprisingly sharp cane when it turned its attention on HER.  
  
After that, they’d been stuck together. There was no cell service, Belle was separated from her companions, and Gold was all alone anyway. In the panicked frenzy to escape the beach through the flooding streets (filled with MORE sharks), they discovered they made a good team; she was enthusiastic and open-minded, intelligent and loyal to a fault while he was caustic and sarcastic, but viciously clever. Belle had been stunned to discover he was also, despite his attitude, a good person; the injury on his thigh was from when he pushed her out of the way of a rampaging hammerhead and taken the hit himself. He’d been winged by its teeth before Belle dragged him out of the water onto the roof of a half-submerged car. Unfortunately, saving her hadn’t put him in a better mood.  
  
“Then kindly stop yowling.” He snapped, face pale.  
  
She scowled at him, but it melted into concern. “Are you alright?”  
  
“I’ll live.” He groused. A shark bumped the car on its way past, jarring his leg, and his face went grey with pain.  
  
“You are NOT alright.” She knelt next to him, but he pulled away with his best approximation of a scowl.  
  
“I don’t need YOUR help, dearie.”

She huffled in exasperation and reached for him anyway, batting away his hands and checking the bandage.

In the distance, there was the sound of shouting, the buzz of a chainsaw, and then manic cheering. Gold groaned, allowing his head to thump back against the car.  
  
“Charming and that blasted saw.”  
  
But Belle wasn’t looking in that direction; she was looking towards the beach, the origin of the mess…or more specifically, towards the waterspout swiftly forming over the ocean and the thrashing and snapping forms - small from this distance, but she knew well what they were like up close - being sucked up into it…  
  
“A sharknado…” She muttered in horror. Never had a word so ridiculous been so terrifying.  
  
“What was that, dear?”  
  
She didn’t look at him, but heard his indrawn breath when he saw what she was looking at.  
  
After a long moment he spoke, quietly. “…Perhaps Charming has a point. You wouldn’t happen to know where he got his chainsaw, would you?”

* * *

 **Author’s Note:** Well, I DID say I would write any fusion imaginable, didn’t I? XD. I actually have seen Sharknado and it was _awful._ But for some reason I watched the whole thing. And the sequel.

**Author's Note:**

> Last Friday, I wrote a few silly little fusion mini!fics on tumblr. Most of them stayed around 500 words, and I had fun with it. I think (well, I hope) a few other people enjoyed reading and prompting too.
> 
> I'm not sure I'll do another 'Fusion Friday', but I might! If I do, I'll be accepting prompts on tumblr for whatever movies, tv shows, books, etc. anyone wants to read.
> 
> (I'm going to keep this message up for all of the mini!fics in my Fusion Friday series.)


End file.
